


Paideia

by Ming_Fei



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Athens, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: Paideia （教育）在古希腊，一定程度上，意味着少年爱，是导师（成年男人）与学生（男孩）间的，嗯，灵肉合一（？？？）





	Paideia

**Author's Note:**

> 没有具体时间点，大致是个古典时期雅典的设定，算半架空吧。请忽略违和的人名。

约三百条各式战船相继驶入萨拉米斯海港，最后出现的是一列驳船，它们拖着俘获的敌船和战利品出现时，码头上的欢呼变得响亮。率先入港的旗舰休伯利安已经停稳，神情肃穆的桨手先上岸，而这支舰队的指挥官杨威利将军走在最后。他低着头匆匆登上码头时，人群再次欢呼，祭司为他戴上月桂花冠。

祭坛正好在上风向，港湾里一片烟熏火燎，咳嗽声不断。但执政官的演说词已经写好了，他不愿意太快离场。勉强讲到一半，执政官正要致意舰队指挥官，却发现杨不知什么时候跳上了一条小艇，花冠半挂在黑发上，摇摇欲坠。执政官的眼睛在正午的阳光下眯成了一条细线。

等到从港湾另一侧的码头上岸，杨才感觉到心情轻松了些。稍微等了一会儿，他的老朋友、水果商亚典波罗才带着马赶到。“我猜你又故意惹人生气了。” 他说。

不太认真地为自己辩护了两句后，杨翻身上马，两人不急不缓地沿着海岸边的长城并辔前行。闲聊中，杨顺手把花冠摘下来挂在马耳朵上，“我还以为尤里安会来等我。果然是长大了么？”

亚典波罗笑笑，“当然会长大。只不过，要不是太忙，你想他怎么会不来？” 杨似乎想了一下，轻轻点头，亚典波罗接着说：“尤里安被选中做这次酒神节开场的领舞。”

杨稍微瞪大一点眼睛，但再一想也明白过来：明年这孩子就该成年了，今年已是最后一回参加节庆上的献舞。

快到市场的时候，杨被一队正在回城的骑兵堵在巷口，他伸头看着长长的队伍，轻声叹气。旁边站了几个出来采买的家奴，更是一脸焦急，听他们交谈，似乎是担忧被拖延了时间，要是市场上的橄榄油售罄，免不了回去要被主人责骂。这让杨想起战争之前的日子，那时候只要你有足够的金钱。就能在雅典的市场上买到全世界的任何东西。

起初雅典人以为战争会很快结束。他们拥有最强大的海军、拥有数倍于斯巴达人的步兵和骑兵、还有数十数百倍的财富，没有人会在这种情况下选择忍耐。但是战事却一年又一年的持续下来，变成了生活的常态，今天雅典攻占了一个小岛，明天斯巴达摧毁了一座农庄，可谁也没能把谁彻底压死。雅典人只得承认，击败斯巴达人不是什么可以速战速决的事情，而是一场需要倾尽全力的漫长消耗。恐怕斯巴达人也感到了同样的恼火。

但这不是自己有能力左右的事情。杨想着。这时巷口已经慢慢通畅了。

穿过城中心的市场，倚靠战神山斜坡而建的便是狄俄尼索斯剧场，杨威利知道参与节庆的人员日常就在这里排练。前些年的大酒神节开场庆典，尤里安也跟其他阵亡将士遗孤一起参加了战舞表演。按照法律，这些遗孤们成年之前的生活所需由城邦负担，而在这样的场合，他们也出场表达对城邦的忠诚。尤里安的母亲早亡，八岁时父亲阵亡，而后祖父母相继离世，家族中旁系零落，竟是无人可以承担抚养责任。最后，军中的事务官卡介伦找到了单身的杨威利，经过一番商讨，当时还是低级将官的杨成为了尤里安的监护人。

已经五年了，尤里安马上就要迎来他的成年礼。杨威利一边想，一边在里面搜寻被监护人的身影。

男孩们三三两两，正在圆形乐池周围休息，表演用的头盔和皮绳被随意甩在一边；四月份，天气算不上炎热，这些男孩虽只在腰间围了块轻薄的麻布，但也已经浑身湿透。有人抓起脱在旁边的短袍擦汗，有人在喝水，有人半躺在石头座椅上。杨又仔细看了一圈，正在疑惑，却听到乐池那里一阵喧哗。从另一侧门进来一队穿长袍的人，手里拿着面具。

演员们进来没多久，剧团的人就开始清场。杨有些无奈，尽量慢悠悠地往外退，最后十分不情愿地转过身。

“——将军！” 

杨平日里不太愿意提及地位和军功，但眼下，他还是很高兴有人认出了自己。他马上转头，看见歌队长林兹正从另一头朝自己走过来，与林兹同行的正是尤里安。

数月未见，十七岁的少年显然又长了一头。他跟同伴们一样大汗淋漓，系在腰间的短小麻布湿湿地贴在身上。尤里安身材颀长精瘦，全身上下结实而紧绷，此时袒露在阳光下，麦金色的皮肤泛起令人愉悦的亮光。他先还是尽量同林兹维持同等的步速，但没过多久，就开始小跑起来，杨注意到，缠在他小腿上的鞋绳一圈一圈勒紧了鼓起的腿肚子。

尤里安在冲过来的第一时间送出了拥抱。“杨！” 少年的兴奋同他灼热的呼吸一样明明白白。他垂下头，滴着汗的亚麻色头发散在杨的肩头，“我今天真的走不开，要不然……” 

“我知道。” 杨温和地拍着他的后背。滚烫的触感。杨拉他站直，将刚刚从仪式上得到的月桂花冠戴在了尤里安头上，深绿的叶片下是少年亮晶晶的褐色大眼睛，更衬出他饱满的椭圆脸颊和丰润的嘴唇。尤里安伸手摸了下桂冠，脸上有些泛红。

这时林兹也已走到跟前，他看了看戴着头冠的尤里安，也笑了，“很不错，就像是刚刚在酒神节上拿了奖。”

“林兹老师，您是在取笑我。” 尤里安脸上又红了些。

歌队长林兹正在跟杨解释：“尤里安做领舞的事是我提的，我已经看他排练很久了。事实上，将军，我不能隐瞒我的判断，尤里安其实也是一位很有天分的歌手！我真希望多在我们的演出里看到他。”

“您过誉了，他还年轻，要学的还很多。” 杨扭头看着尤里安，眼睛笑得弯弯的。

结束了排练的尤里安便同杨一起并肩往家里走，最开始杨没有说话，只听着尤里安滔滔不绝讲起这次节庆的准备。游行的队伍会有多长，来了多少歌手和演员，到时候又会有多少观众，里面又有多少异邦人。快走到家门口时，尤里安才舔舔发干的嘴唇说，真希望永远在过节。

“我倒希望过节是件平常的事。” 杨说。

家里唯一一个老奴正在准备晚餐，尤里安免不了去帮手。杨自己先去了浴室，这里已经热气氤氲，他解下披风和皮甲，踩进已灌满水的澡盆，慢慢滑落下去。舒服地呜咽一声后，杨微闭上眼睛。

当他觉得自己快要睡着的时候，忽然感觉到有只温热的手掌搭在自己肩头，杨睁眼，原来尤里安不知什么时候进来了。他撑起来，尤里安却只笑着按住他，“家里别的事我都安排好了，休息完就可以吃饭。现在我来给您洗澡吧。” 杨似乎要摇头，尤里安立刻又说，“远行的人回来，家里人不应该为他洗澡吗？”

杨不再多话，只倚在澡盆内壁上，看着尤里安起身，从旁边柜子上拿下来一个小玻璃瓶。他手腕一翻，杨感到有清凉的液体滴在自己肩膀上。尤里安推他坐直一点，将精油抹匀在他后背，浴室里渐渐泛起花香，那点点清凉顺着尤里安温热的手掌渗进他的皮肤和骨头。

“这次可以呆多久呢？” 杨听见尤里安在问自己。

“一样，只有这几天。” 杨甩甩头发上的水，手臂环住膝盖，“酒神节的会期休战，过了节就得走。” 

尤里安没说话，手上的动作也没停。水洒出来，浇得地上湿了一大片。尤里安又往手上倒了些油，示意杨把一条腿架在沿上。他在掌心里搓了一下，伸过去按住杨的小腿，又一点一点向上推。

“尤里安！” 杨的声音有些滞重，他推开少年的手，忽然站起，自己胡乱浇了几下，伸出腿跨出了澡盆。动作完成得太快，他自己倒觉得有些不好意思，扭过头，尤里安还撑着澡盆站着，朝他昂起脸，眼睛里一片水气。“尤里安……我们需要谈谈。” 杨挠挠头，“吃过饭再说。”

少年迅速站起来走出去，直到晚餐时才回来。杨也没有多问，仰在塌上看他去换了衣服，又走过来沉默着给自己倒酒。

餐具撤下过后，杨起身从里间取出一个积灰的匣子。他把这东西推到尤里安面前。少年抬眼看他。

“你家里原本有些土地，这是相关的文书。这么多年，大概早已经荒废。抱歉，我不算称职的监护人，没有替你照管好财产。现在你马上要成年了，尤里安，我不知道自己明年在哪里、或者能不能回来，所以提前交给你。明天我们去找个公证人，写一份文件，如果我回不来，这座房子和……”

“杨！” 尤里安站起来。

杨威利摆摆手坐下，“哎，我知道你会说什么。但常胜不败的说法只代表过去，说明不了将来。我也不知道自己的运气用完了没有。早做准备总是没有错的。要我说，尤里安，你也应该早做准备了，比如，将来想要做什么？今天我听林兹夸你，怎么样，去学习做演员？目前来看，这个职业挺不错的，待遇虽然不稳定，但至少不受战争影响。”

“晚了。对演员这一行我的年龄已经太大了。” 尤里安气鼓鼓地坐下。

“哦，” 杨威利挠头，“唉，我们该早一点商量的，也许你小时候就该去练习……真是这样，你看，要早做准备……”

尤里安忽然又站起来。“杨，我早就准备好了。我要跟您一起走。就这回。”

杨默不作声地把手中的酒杯放回木几上，自己先摇头发笑，“尤里安，我知道你这个年纪的男孩很期待战场。但是你看，不是我不带你走，只是你现在确实还没有成年，按照城邦的要求，只有……”

“您还不知道吗？” 尤里安一下抬高声音，“早就公布出来了，这个要求已经被取消。有好些十五、六岁的男孩都打算去了！” 

少年站在软塌前面，眼神里充满期待，杨却感觉有些眩晕。他仰头瘫进软塌的垫子里，低声自语，“我早该想到的……确实已经到这种程度了……” 

尤里安也在同一张塌上坐下，把腿蜷上来，“杨，您没有理由不让我去。”

“我没有吗？” 杨撇嘴，“我仍然是你的监护人，你该听我的。”

尤里安往里挤了挤，上身倒伏下来，侧趴在杨的胸口上，就像小时候那样。“这时候你要一人裁决了？您以前可不是这样教育我的。”

杨笑笑，揉了下尤里安的头发，“我们谈的问题不是公务，只是私事罢了。” 尤里安不以为然，他向上耸了耸，“我认为这里没有私事。我是城邦的公民，我要保卫自己的城邦，如果大部分人不这样想，那也就没有城邦了。” 

杨似乎接不上话，又似乎只是在思考，反正他仍只是把手从尤里安的后颈伸进浓密的发丛中摩挲。尤里安用头顶撞了撞他的下巴，不依不饶地继续论证自己的观点，“您也告诉过我，公民的堕落在于坐享其成，那么，投入战斗去赢得自由，不是正确而光荣的事吗？” 

“我以前话这么多？” 杨又笑了，他稍微向上撑了撑，伸手去够塌边的酒杯。尤里安比他快一步，摇摇晃晃地端了过来。“小心，” 杨扶了一下尤里安的腰，接过来只抿了一小口，又放了回去。“尤里安，” 又躺了一会儿，他把手掌按在少年肩头，慢慢说，“你没有说错，自由确实需要战斗去赢得。但不是总是。比如说，我问你，自由更光荣、还是战斗更光荣？”

“什么？” 尤里安一时有些错愕。他翻身起来，紧实的大腿屈起，不经意地将杨往里推了推。

“这个问题是个陷阱，” 杨的手撑住腰后的软垫，只得再往后坐，“如果你没想清楚你想要怎样的自由。” “自由就是自由。” 尤里安干脆回答，“我现在就觉得很自由。”

杨放松地仰头，感觉着少年的心跳和体温。“是的，你确实有。你看，尤里安，这就不是私事了。要顾及到所有人的自由的话……你看，我们建立民主制，其中一个目的就是要找到一个相互妥协的办法，是要不必去战斗就能享受我们的自由。”

“听起来很糟糕。” 尤里安从杨的颈窝那里仰起脸透了口气，“如果公民们只是享受而不去战斗，早晚会变成很糟糕的人。” 他忽然又慢慢向下，杨一时失语，对于尤里安的不同意见，只能勉强点头，“说得很好。” 尤里安听见这回答后稍微探头，嘴里听得出水声，“那民主制是错误的吗？自由是错误的吗？”

“这，这个问题……也太……太难了吧……” 杨放任本能，抓住了尤里安的头发，但又不敢太过用力。尤里安咕噜咕噜回答，“是的，您说过的……自由不是件省力的事情。”

第二天清晨，天还未亮，要参加节庆表演的尤里安就早早起身。杨睡得很死，没有意识到少年何时离开。但酒神节第一天的庆典，照理他还是要出席的。在家奴提醒下，杨终于换好衣服出了门，慢悠悠地往市场走。

出门没多远，杨又看到了亚典波罗，这次跟他一起的还有两个人，轻骑兵的将官波布兰和高尼夫，想来也是在节庆的休战期返乡。

水果商此时正坐在市场里的公用水井旁边，慢慢嚼着橄榄，波布兰和高尼夫的马拴在旁边的树上，而波布兰像是听到了什么有趣的事，不停拍着亚典波罗的肩膀，笑个不停。最先看到杨的是高尼夫，他立刻招手向他示意。

“喜剧不是还没有开场吗？” 杨也笑笑走过去。而波布兰指着亚典波罗，“我想以后我们拿不到最新鲜的葡萄和无花果了。” 杨表现出惊讶的样子，“你破产了？”

水果商没好气地把橄榄核吐到地上，“借你吉言，差不多了。我刚刚还在跟这两位先生说，生意再这么难做，我怕是要改行当诗人了。” 他越说越不忿，“你说说，杨威利将军，你就不觉得愧对我们的友谊吗？为什么还没有赶走土里土气的斯巴达人？我的商船几个月不敢出港，真是血本无归！”

“什么时候出港告诉我一声，” 波布兰从亚典波罗手里夺过一枚橄榄，“我去改行当海盗。”

“该走了。” 高尼夫忽然在后面不轻不重地开口提醒。波布兰抬起手做了个手势，然后站起身一边去解马一边转过头说，“杨，这几天有时间的话，一起喝酒？我们也呆不长。这会儿我赶时间，高尼夫跟铁匠铺的人约好了。我们得趁休战照顾好自己的马和武器，你说是吧？不能随随便便就被斯巴达人杀掉，对吧？” 他笑嘻嘻地揉了下坐骑的耳朵，“你说对不对，斯巴达尼恩？”

亚典波罗哼了一声，斜他一眼，“你就不怕你的马叛逃？”

“我的宝贝儿智慧极高，他知道世界上最悲惨的事情莫过于成为我的敌人。” 波布兰夸张地模仿着悲剧演员的腔调和姿态。哥尼夫笑着过来，扳过波布兰的肩膀，刚转身，杨就叫住了他们，“你们相识的铁匠，会打新盔甲吗？”

波布兰看向高尼夫，高尼夫想了想，“他以前打过。但这几年，你知道，买得起新盔甲的人越来越少。我看他平时还是修补的多。怎么，你需要新的？”

杨沉吟片刻。“我家的男孩可能需要。一起走吧，带我去看看。”

尤里安随神像迎接队伍入场的时候，周围密密匝匝都是人，舞蹈转眼即过，杨没找到机会跟尤里安说话。他的座位倒是在剧场最前排，能清楚地看到献舞的男孩们绕场一周离开。尤里安跟其他人一样系着金色的胫甲和臂甲，腰间有一块窄窄的兽皮，只不过戴着一顶形状更大、颜色更为斑斓的葡萄藤花冠。由于观众的主要诉求是看戏，所以给狄俄尼索斯献祭献舞的仪式都进行得很快，执政官特留尼希特本来又想发表演讲，却立马被急躁的观众轰了下去。尤里安今天上身拍了白粉，脸颊也抹得很白，嘴唇和颧骨那里却红艳艳的，描得乌黑的眉毛下面又粗糙地涂了一层烟灰色眼影；他在演员通道出口回头做手势时，杨差点没认出来。周围的将军们都没有走，杨只得裹在墨绿色披风里，闷闷坐着，尽量照顾好自己的耳朵。比起吵闹的剧场，他更宁愿读剧本。

到晚上回家的时候，尤里安脸上的妆全花了，各种颜色糊做一团，眼角额头还贴着残存的花瓣和嫩叶。杨立刻把他拉进浴室，胡乱抹了一脸橄榄油，再一盆水兜头浇下。少年抹一把脸上的水，正在笑，就被杨摁进了凉水里。尤里安手舞足蹈地抗议了一阵，但杨按住他一边肩膀，另一只手伸长了中指和拇指，一拃一拃地沿着少年的肩膀移动。杨的动作很轻，但尤里安忽地坐定，支出来的肩胛骨微微抖动。杨的手顺着身体一侧移向腰间，又移向脊柱的凹陷处。“明天我带你去量尺寸。” 杨终于说。

尤里安侧过脸。

“给你做一套盔甲。” 杨把水浇到他脊背上。

尤里安发出一声尖叫。水泼了杨威利一身。

隔天早上从铁匠铺出来，尤里安滔滔不绝，展望着自己盔甲上的花纹，而当杨提议去体育场的时候，他更是不能更满意了。反正两个人都不喜欢看戏。

节庆期间，剧场和市场里人山人海，体育场则相对冷清些，他们走进去的时候，只有两三个男孩在外围跑步，沙地上也只站了很少几个人，看样子正在热身。

“先寇布将军！” 尤里安一眼认出了高大的重装步兵指挥官，立刻大步赶了过去。

杨一昂头，也露出了笑容，跟在尤里安后面走近先寇布，他伸出手，显得真心实意地十分开心，“好久不见！你简直没法想象我看到你有多愉快！布鲁姆哈尔特，有时间吗？我们下几盘？” 站在先寇布身后的副官挠挠头，笑得有些僵硬，但还是答应了下来。

这边棋盘摆好的时候，先寇布和尤里安已经一齐脱掉了短袍，他们从地上抓了一把沙，拍向后背和前胸。杨听见先寇布笑着在说，“来，尤里安，让我看看你会不会摔跤。”

杨在一旁节节胜利的时候，沙地里的尤里安不时发出气恼的低吼，杨带着微笑，看着尤里安手脚并用想要扳倒先寇布。“将军，但你的男孩是坚持得最久的一个。” 布鲁姆哈尔特冲那边点点头。“噢，我猜到了。” 杨揉了揉后颈。

尤里安再一次从沙地里爬起来，垂着头，显得很是沮丧；先寇布则没说什么，只是走到旁边拿起先前脱掉的短袍，简单拍了下身上的沙，然后重新系上。当尤里安也打算离开场地的时候，布鲁姆哈尔特忽然走近，他跳了两下热身，一扬手解开袍子。“尤里安，跟我来几把？”

这之后，海军将军和步兵将军开始沿着体育场散步，没有再理会沙地里聚集起来的人。

“我想你本人应该没有参加奥林匹亚赛会的打算。” 先寇布扬起嘴角，“但你知道我在这里选人，所以带尤里安过来。” 果然，杨点点头，“今年是奥林匹亚年。如果尤里安能入选，代表城邦参赛，那他不用上战场。至少今年不用。”

“让尤里安远离战争的办法应该是结束战争。” 

杨听了，略微皱眉，有些拿不准他的语气，“我在跟你谈实际的问题。能办到的事情。”

“不实际吗？你办不到吗？” 先寇布似乎很吃惊，“你这么聪明的脑袋，竟然想不到？我以为很明显了，我们需要的不是战场上的胜利，而是要迫使公民大会决定和谈。这不是一厢情愿，你清楚得很，在这场战争中硬撑的可不只是我们。斯巴达人现在会把公民权授予自愿上战场的奴隶，请你为我解惑，他们到底为什么要这样做？”

两个人安静了一阵，杨终于小声回答，“我只是在跟你谈尤里安参赛的事情。你觉得他合格吗？”

“你想贿赂我？” 先寇布冷笑。

杨略一想。“可以吗？”

“可以。拒绝出战或者输掉下一场战斗。”

“太昂贵了。” 杨摊手，“我会因叛国罪被绞死。这样去死也未免太难看。”

“当然是玩笑。” 先寇布语调轻快，“杨，平民出身却年纪轻轻当选将军的人，你是唯一一个。你在公民大会上会有很大的影响力，如果你去争取的话。比起被人利用的胜利，不如让胜利达到自己的目的。我相信，你的目的会比别人的目的更可靠。”

杨默然不语。他知道先寇布指的是去年派罗斯岛发生的事情。那时候斯巴达人被雅典舰队围困，本已提出优厚条件和谈，执政官特留尼希特却说服了公民大会拒绝。但斯巴达人强韧，围城几个月不破，而时已近冬天，舰队就将面临困境。雅典人开始埋怨特留尼希特，执政官却指责前线怠战，宣称自己一个月内就能活捉岛上全部斯巴达人。听了这话，老将军格林希尔在公民大会上提出，特留尼希特可以选择带领任何军队开赴派罗斯，将军们毫无意见。最开始执政官以为老将军绝不会交出军队指挥权，只当是笑谈，然而经过反复推让，他才惊慌地发现格林希尔真心放权。但说的话已是收不回去，最后，特留尼希特硬着头皮出发。临行前，他提出让杨威利同行征战。

那时在公民大会上，主战派和主和派的党争已是势成水火。几乎没有将军在特留尼希特的主战派阵营中，但杨却同意了。一个月内，杨结束了战斗，特留尼希特得意洋洋地回到雅典。

发现杨还在沉默，先寇布又自己接上话，“但你这个人最大的毛病，就是目的跟方式背道而驰。杨，你不想要战争，你不想你家的男孩上战场，但是你做了什么？一场又一场的胜利，而胜利会生出对胜利的渴求，赢了就必须赢得更多，没有终点。这是你想要的吗？”

杨把目光移向沙地那边，刚刚那里爆发出一阵欢呼，此时人群已经围拢，看不清是谁有了精彩表现。他示意先寇布跟他一起在旁边石阶上坐下，随手扯了根石缝间探头的狗尾巴草，这才慢悠悠地回答：“我不知道。我不想让尤里安上战场，但我会尽我所能赢下战争。”

“你根本没有听我在说什么！”

“我听得很认真，” 杨抬手止住先寇布，“我承认，你的话有合理的地方。但是先寇布，政治非我所长，我不能也不愿去操控民众。其实我的想法非常简单：比起斯巴达，我们更加输不起。我们是民主制的城邦，正因如此，如果城邦崩溃，不等外敌前来，人民会反对他们自身，民主制会铺就通往血腥暴政的坦途。我希望结束战争，但若是以失败或者受辱的方式，后果我们承担不起。”

先寇布眉间纹路变得更深，想了半晌，他才摇头回应，“你是最优秀的诡辩家，我说不过你，就此作罢。不过，杨，你的言论很危险，不要在外提起。你是手握军权的人，危害民主制这样的罪名，很容易套在你头上，别给旁人借口。”

杨若有所思地点头，然后又没忍住抱怨道，“我也没法理解这样的做法。是的，我们的自由我们的城邦都需要保护，但为了达到这个目的，我却想不出比打击异己更有害的方式了。”

“行，不错，继续，我看你还能说出什么要上法庭的话。”

“据我所知，至少别人是这么告诉我的，言论自由和法律面前人人平等是我们城邦的基石。”

“不用这么明显的讽刺，我听得懂。你看，你还是缺乏幽默感。顺便说，我去看了今年的新戏，里面对我们的现状提出了非常可行的解决方案。那位喜剧诗人认为，雅典女人应该和斯巴达女人联合起来进行性罢工，这样就能迫使男人们离开战场。”

杨抿嘴一笑，“真的可行？”

“也许吧，” 先寇布淡然一笑，“但你知道这出戏有多受欢迎吗？每个人都忘了他们当初有多么志得意满，赌咒发誓要让斯巴达人付出代价。”

杨看着他，“所以公民作出的决定、付出的代价，需由自身承担。”

“又讲大道理。”

“你难道不是？先寇布，开始这场战争也许是错误的，但贸然结束却是错上加错。我们应该去努力的，是在一个更有利的位置上结束。毕竟，我们这一代人的事，不应该留给下一代。”

先寇布又皱眉看了他一阵，然后起身站起，“走吧，我看尤里安那边也该练完了。”

这一天行程很满、聚会很多，杨和尤里安回到家的时候已是深夜，杨一进门就瘫在靠垫上。烛光温和，尤里安脸上却显得僵硬。

“我知道您没有睡着，” 尤里安站在窗口，面朝夜色中的庭院，“我知道我不应该向您提出任何要求。但是为什么要带我去做盔甲呢？为什么要逗我开心呢？”

杨睁开半闭的眼睛。“战争不会很快结束，” 他停了一下，“我希望你能更好地保护自己。从雅典到奥林匹亚，也是山高路远。”

尤里安猛地转过脸，大大的眼睛漆黑闪亮。杨低下头，“别说你不想去。我清楚你本会非常乐意。”

“可是……”

“别说了，尤里安，别说了，我想休息了。”

酒神节最后一天的晚上，城中心最大的酒馆坐满了即将再次启程的官兵，节庆临近尾声，战争又将重新开始。波布兰和高尼夫来晚了些，各处的桌子都挤不下人，波布兰便自己从酒桶里舀了两盏酒，坐在门口大声抱怨酒馆老板费雪丝毫不体谅为城邦效力的军人。过了一会儿费雪出来说，在他的酒馆就要听他安排，如果波布兰再吵闹不休，有生之年休想再在店里赊到哪怕半个德拉克马。

波布兰乖乖闭上嘴。这时大厅最里面却有人大声招呼，高尼夫走出来，说是亚典波罗在里面占了张桌子。

其他人也在。杨歪在垫子上喝酒，看上去很惬意，尤里安则不知怎么，显得有些闹别扭的意思，先寇布似乎没有注意到，正在安排他结识一个新的格斗老师。波布兰这才听说，尤里安被推举去参加奥林匹亚赛会。

“在拿冠军这件事上，没有人比我更擅长了。” 波布兰评价道，“可惜，亲爱的小尤里安，军务在身，我暂时不能当你的老师。”

“他有问过你吗？” 先寇布轻描淡写回了一句。

“亚典波罗，” 波布兰偏过头去，“今晚的酒你请吗？”

“当然不。” 被问到的人十分惊讶，“你怎么会有这样的幻想？不过，” 亚典波罗神秘地眨眨眼，“如果哪年我成为了诗人，在酒神节上拿了奖，你的想法或许可以实现。”

波布兰嗤笑一声。“那么未来的诗人，您将要描绘哪位英雄呢？”

“很久很久以前，有一位迈锡尼的少年英雄，” 亚典波罗当真有模有样讲起来，“他幼时落难，倾力复国，最后就在卫城之上结束漫长逃亡。被宣判无罪之后，这位英雄在雅典城里狂饮一天，醉卧街头不省人事，雅典人为了纪念他，就决定在酒神节最后一天，像他一样沉醉不醒。” 

“如果没有记错的话，” 波布兰看向高尼夫，“我们昨天是不是刚看完演他的戏？” 得到肯定答复后，波布兰一拍桌子，“我得说，这是一位真正的贵族。杨，你说对吗？” 

自顾自喝酒的杨错愕地抬头，“我没听懂。什么意思？”

对波布兰已是莫大的鼓励。“那一家子可真了不起。他爷爷杀了自己一个兄弟，又把另一个兄弟的儿子都杀了，做成羹给这个兄弟吃。兄弟吃完后得知真相，当然要诅咒他全家啦，我发现在古时候，诅咒还是管用的。所以后来他老爸杀了他老姐，他老妈又杀了他老爸，他长大后就杀了他老妈。你们说，得不得了？贵不贵族？”

亚典波罗恍然大悟，“如假包换的贵族了！” 

波布兰的话也受到了邻桌的一致称赞，他显得很高兴，便坐过去结识新的朋友。过了一会儿，高尼夫起身去找他，闷闷坐着的尤里安无意识地看向他们的方向；人很多，酒盏传来传去，波布兰和高尼夫正靠在墙边接吻，地上湿漉漉的，满是葡萄新酒的味道。

人人都知道，这是节庆的最后一夜。到明天，这里的所有人都会离开。几乎所有人。

杨的酒量向来很好，即使呆到了酒馆打烊时分，也只是脸上略有潮红。同样喝了整晚的尤里安则走路有些歪歪斜斜，杨扶住他，让他靠在自己身上，与其他人道了别。

“刚才波布兰问我，” 快到家门口的时候尤里安忽然仰起脸，语气里显得清醒了许多，“他问我敢不敢杀人。他跟我讲了斯巴达尼恩的事，他说刚上战场的时候他杀了一个斯巴达人，那是他第一次杀人。这匹马是那个人的，马留在尸体旁不肯走，波布兰就把它带了回来。他不知道那个斯巴达人的名字，就把这匹马叫做斯巴达尼恩。”

“他为什么给你讲这个？”

“因为我跟他说，我说您不愿意看到我杀人。”

“嗯……也可以这样说，但还有一部分理由是……”

“为什么不让我呆在您身边？我发誓，我不会给您添麻烦，我可以做最苦最累的活，我会服从所有命令，我还可以……” 尤里安的声音忽然被闷在了杨威利的肩膀里。“到家了，进去吧。” 他拍拍少年抖动的肩胛骨。

对于家宅的布置，尤里安比杨更为熟悉，他虽有些醉意，还是顺利摸到了火种，点亮了屋里的油灯。“我还可以照顾您的。” 少年的声音很小，但杨还是听到了。他忽然将尤里安拉过来，拉起他身上的衣服。尤里安趴在桌子上，抓过搭在一旁的披风抵在腰间，双腿间的摩擦感让他身上发软。

背后的男人发泄了出来，接着吻了他的脖子和后背。但尤里安忽地有些生气，他觉得这还不够，不能让他感觉像是已经尽到了某种安抚的责任。他转过身的时候杨在喘气，尤里安没有理会，跌跌撞撞地、然而异常坚定地把他推到了床边。

“不要说话。” 尤里安忽然在杨的耳旁低语。杨微感不解，“我还没有……” “您还没有开始，但请先忍耐一下。” “我真的没……” 

“我知道， 您没有与我谈论的问题还有太多。” 事后尤里安解释道，“我知道的一切东西都是您教我的，但关于您自己和关于我自己，您教我的还太少。”

杨揉了揉眼睛，“尤里安，” 他撑起上身，将略显单薄的脊背暴露在少年眼前，“在你十四岁的时候，我曾以为，我能让你不必上战场。”

尤里安靠在他背上，想说什么，又说不出来。“不，我当然知道，我一个人改变不了太多。” 杨接着说，“我想说的其实是……尤里安，你说斯巴达最大的缺陷是什么？”

“什么？” 尤里安不满地嘟囔一声，“这时候您还要谈论政治吗？”

“哦，抱歉……” 杨晃了下湿漉漉的头发。尤里安又贴紧一点，“我想听您说。”

杨笑了，感受到尤里安柔软的面颊，“如今我们这里有很多人称赞斯巴达的制度，你肯定也听到过。”

“是的。有人说，斯巴达的法律四百年未曾改变，这证明了道德的坚定和城邦的稳固。”

杨重新仰靠在枕头上，将尤里安拉到身边。“我也听过，但只觉得可怖。如果一个地方的法律四百年未曾变化，那该是一个多么令人绝望的社会，我的意思是，对于身处其中的人。你生下来，你的人生便只有一种可能。男孩要成为强壮的战士，女孩要成为强壮的母亲，强壮的父母养育强壮的后代，他们再成为强壮的战士和母亲。也许，这也使得他们成为我们时代最强大的城邦。但我怀疑，城邦是否只应该只为了自己的存在而存在。”

尤里安的眼神透亮清澈。“公民组建了城邦。”

“没错，我聪明的尤里安，你触及了关键。” 杨微微抬头，接纳尤里安的嘴唇。亲吻间隙，尤里安又不知不觉爬到了杨的身上，酒热情热中，少年紧绷的身体烫得像个火球，夜色烛火中的麦金皮肤似有迷人光晕，杨的手指扫过，也有些贪恋。他想起尤里安刚来家里的那年冬天，雅典城反常地干冷。  
“那么，” 尤里安轻柔地让杨翻过身， “斯巴达人事实上成为了他们自己的奴隶。您要击败的不是斯巴达人，而是一种思想。”

“思想无法被击败。也不应该。” 杨吁了口气，闭上眼睛，“我尽力去延长，延长另一种思想，的可能。”

“就是我们的城邦吗？每一位雅典公民都是自己的主人。”

杨沉默许久，尤里安无心也无力催促。两个人慢慢忘记了时间，直到杨威利把汗湿的枕头扔出去，放松全身，伸展四肢摊平在床上，“我说不好……” 他的声音朦朦胧胧，像是半梦半醒，“有时候，这也许会造成另一种不公平和不自由。但相比而言，人最好是，克服，把自己，交付出去的冲动。”

尤里安一动，“杨……” 他的声音里有罕见的不确定，“您会瞧不起我吗，如果我也有这样的冲动。”

黑发的男人翻过身，注视着少年黑色的眼睛，他用一种与他们当下情境格格不入的语调回答说，“尤里安，我希望留给你的，是选择。”

出发的那天早晨，清醒过来的杨威利遗憾地发现，尤里安再次不见踪影。他想起昨晚在酒馆里，先寇布为尤里安找了新的格斗老师，这样在步兵将军不在城里的时候，也有人负责他的日常训练。尤里安一直是最优秀的男孩，而哪个男孩没有幻想过自己成为体育赛会上的冠军呢？——也许除了自己吧！杨自顾自撇嘴，把碗里的麦片粥一口灌了下去。命运女神有着奇怪的癖好，这样的自己却留在了军队里，看起来也没有什么脱身的可能。但无论如何，尤里安会有自己的人生，没有必要踩进这一滩烂泥。

马已经套好，行李也整装完毕，杨换上咯人的皮甲，系上绳鞋，踏上了出城的道路。晨风微凉，裸露的手臂和小腿有些僵硬，马上的杨稍微裹紧了披风。那上面有些奇奇怪怪的味道。

港口已经重新热闹起来，旗舰休伯里安也正在做出航的准备，杨的直属卫队此时差不多已到岗，正站在码头上聊天。杨突然感到心脏停跳一拍。他说不好自己的感受。

他的副将姆莱迎上来，杨下了马，不等姆莱回报，他提前开口，“我并不知情。” 另一个部下派特里契夫本来在与尤里安闲聊，此时也站到了一边。

“尤里安。过来。” 杨的声音里听不出太多意味。

亚麻色头发的少年穿着刚刚打制好的蹭亮盔甲，头发梳得一丝不乱，身体两侧规规矩矩别着短剑和匕首，浑身上下是孩子气的的郑重其事；他一脸不管不顾的样子走近了自己的监护人。

“尤里安……” 好半天，杨只是望着他摇头。少年身后是碧蓝大海，竟与他如此相称。

“您没有话说了，对吗？” 尤里安昂起头，“是您为我准备好的一切，却说不愿意我上战场。” 他拍了拍胸前的盔甲，然后是身上别着的武器，“杨，我在您身边长大，我见过休伯里安几百回了，我还能有别的选择吗？” 

杨的肩膀耷拉下来，无奈地看向海港远端。导航船已经准备起锚了。

“您已经给了我最好的选择。” 尤里安上前几步，挺立在他面前。少年的个子已比监护人高了好几指。

杨摇着头拍拍他的肩膀，转身走向自己的旗舰。尤里安绽开笑脸，在踏上甲板前深吸了一口气。这是休伯利安（Hyperion），这就是休伯利安。泰坦神族的休伯利安，大地与天空之子，日、月、晨星之父，智慧与光芒的神祗。他感到令人颤栗的兴奋袭来，如海浪撞击脚底的甲板。

 

【END】


End file.
